Friends Cpt 1
by Machamom
Summary: Scarlett and Cat go on R&R. Sorry, had brainfreeze on the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends**

**Chapter 1**

This little story came up because I wanted to establish a relationship between Scarlett and Cat. I hope you like. I know I need more work. Oh, this takes place sometime in the next year.

Scarlett watched as Cat put Timber through some moves. She smiled as Timber stopped and stood still at her command. She sat in porch chair at the small dude ranch they had gone to for vacation. Scarlett had been to this ranch a few times and knew Cat would love it because of the trail rides. Even Timber had wondered around in the woods for a while, kind of worrying Cat, who wondered if his wild nature would come out.

"How long will he stand?" She whispered.

Cat signed as she slowly walked up to Scarlett. *As long as I want* Cat grinned. "Sorry. I'm too used to signing."

Scarlett chuckled. "It's okay. At least I can understand you. Duke and Rip are still having a hard time learning."

"Yeah, I know. It seems that Ripcord really doesn't want to learn." Cat commented. She watched Scarlett's face as she spoke. "Maybe it's a little too hard for him. ASL isn't easy if you don't have the mind set."

Scarlett nodded and smiled. "When did you learn?"

Cat motioned to Timber and called him over. "About from the time I was a baby. I have Tios that are deaf. They were around when I was born in Oklahoma. " She began to take off the work halter. "I never told you, did I?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No, in fact I really don't know much about your background except what is in your file."

Cat hesitated a little before hanging the halter on her chair. She faced Scarlett with a questioning look. "What has Snake Eyes told you? You know, about our background?"

Scarlett sat down and sighed. "I know a bit. About his ninja training in Japan. I know about him and Storm Shadow; of how they were trained together for a while and why he won't talk. He served under Hawk in Afghanistan, that's where he was recruited."

"Really? He didn't tell me that."

"Then I know more that you do?" Scarlett asked.

"I guess." Cat sat down and started brushing down Timber. "He told you he calls me 'Little Sister'?"

Scarlett nodded.

"He's called me that since I dubbed him 'Big Brother'? If he's told you that, I guess I can tell you a little bit more. He was one of the ones who took me in and trained me in Japan. There were only two girls in the clan, so we were kind of spoiled. But our Master wasn't lenient with us; he was a tough as he was with the boys."

"So after your parents died, that is where you spent those five years?" Scarlett watched as Cat slowed her brushing down and pondered her next thoughts.

"Yeah, and all I can say is it was a tough time for me, what I remember, if it wasn't for The Master, Snake Eyes and everyone else…"

"Jinx told me you and Snake were close for a while, but she can be just as secretive as all you ninjas."

Grinning, Cat nodded. "Yep and we're getting to know each other again. You know, the hard part was leaving. If I could have, I wouldn't have left, but when my family showed up, Snake Eyes said I had to go with them; they were my blood kin. It took a while to get back into a groove with my family. My Spanish was a little off and my Japanese didn't fit in at the house."

"But you connected with them okay, if you have this much of a relationship with them?" Scarlett reached over and scratched Timber's ears. "Those care packages they send are wonderful."

Cat smiled and nodded. "My family is pretty close anyway. You should be there during the summer; we have so many get-togethers and cook outs that you would think it was an everyday thing. In fact, if you want, why don't we go in a few days? You said we have a week to go on our leave, didn't you?"

Scarlett thought a moment. "Maybe, if we don't arrive late to our pickup area." She nodded. "Okay, you know where to go?"

"Like the back of my hand." Cat finished and reached into a pocket to get a tennis ball. "Man, I miss seeing this." She said as she threw a ball toward the tree line. Timber ran to retrieve it. "I love trees."

"What did you think of the trail rides?"

"Great, kind of better that just riding up and down the roads at home. I have always wanted to come to Colorado, but couldn't afford it. Does your family come up here?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No, found it on a website. I've been up here a few times for R&R." Scarlett watched as Timber stopped, ball in his mouth, to sniff around. She laughed as he brought the ball and tried to play keep away with Cat. Cat nearly fell off the chair reaching for it.

"You nut, I'm not Snake Eyes." Cat stood up and tried grabbing the ball again.

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh as Timber kept just inches out of Cat's reach.

She didn't see the man in the shadows of the barn, watching the two women. Grinning at the scene in front of him, he stayed still for a little longer then turned and disappeared into the barn.

"Cat, what did your family say about me joining you?" Scarlett asked as she lay on her bed. She was dressed in a silky nightgown and wore a pair of booties. The women were in their room after the day had passed and Scarlett looked up from her book that she was reading.

Dressed in shorts and a night top, Cat was looking at some pictures on a camera, so she put it down and gave Scarlett a look. "Didn't I tell you? There's going to be a dinner for my Tia Jessie and Tio Andre. So I don't think it will matter too much if there if an extra mouth." She leaned over to look at Timber, who lay between the beds.

"Oh?"

"I knew I forgot to tell you something. My father was the third child of ten siblings. There will be so many people and so much food that one more mouth won't matter." She smiled at Scarlett's shocked look. "So don't worry. I know I won't be the only one that brings someone to the house" She turned off the camera and climbed under the blankets. "Can we have one more ride before we go tomorrow?"

Scarlett chuckled. "Okay, if you want, we can leave after lunch. I'll ask for a few sandwiches to take with us."

"That would be great!" Cat said. "I'm going to sleep now. How's the book?"

"Getting to a good part. Good night."

"'Night." Cat rolled over and snuggled into the bed.

"Cat?"

"Yes?" Cat looked over her shoulder at Scarlett.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened between you and Breaker."

Cat smiled. "What happened or not happen, is not your fault. Besides, it gives me more time on my training." She thought for a moment. "Do you know that medic? You know the one who seems to say: Target! with his orange uniform?"

Scarlett nodded.

"I think he's cute."

Scarlett stared at her. "He's a pacifist!"

Shocked, Cat stared at her. After a while, she shrugged. "I still think he's cute." With that she pulled the blankets up and snuggled down.

Scarlett kept reading for another hour before she finally turned off the light and pulled the sheet up around her. She listened and heard Cat's soft breathing, proving that she had fallen asleep some time ago. Soon she herself drifted off.

Scarlett's eyes opened. 'What had awakened her?' She heard some movement and tried to pin point it. It was coming from the door. She was facing Cat's bed, but could scarcely make out the other woman's form. She nearly yelped as a form came up from the space between the beds. Timber. She could only just hear the growl that started to rumble in his chest; that was when she saw Cat reach out and touch Timber's back, quieting the animal before he got louder. She saw Cat slowly move over to Timber's head; obviously giving the animal a command. The bed didn't even creak.

Timber slowly creeped towards the door and waited.

Cat moved over to Scarlett's bed and spoke.

"Get ready. Timber is going to jump whoever is going to open the door." Cat whispered so low; Scarlett could just make out the words. "He'll hold him."

Scarlett nodded and slowly moved the blankets off and got off the bed. She winced as the springs gave a small noise. Cat had moved across the room and near the door so quietly, it was as if she was floating. Scarlett silently grumbled that Cat's training was coming along too well. Wanting to be able to see when he struck, Scarlett was reaching for the light when Timber snorted.

"Timber?" Cat's voice sounded alarmed.

Scarlett could see, even in the dim light that the large lobo stumbled backward from the door.

Timber snorted again before falling to the floor.

"No." Cat said as she kneeled down next to her lobo.

"Cat, don't…" But Scarlett saw it was too late as Cat also collapsed. Though she couldn't smell anything, Scarlett put a shirt over her face, hoping that would work. She realized it was too late when room started spinning. She reached out and grabbed a small device off the night stand before she collapsed as well.

The door opened and two men with masks on, entered to assess the room.

"I told you the gas would work fast." Said the muffled voice of the taller one.

The slightly shorter one dressed in white stepped over the still forms near the door and walked in. He looked from one woman to the other. "You better be glad it did." Storm Shadow said as he pointed to the lobo. "He would have torn you apart before you stepped a foot in."

"It's a deal, then? I get the lobo and you get the women to take to the Commander?" The taller one said. "Unless, you could do with just one. I mean, the red head is the 'Joe', right?"

Storm Shadow glared at the man. "Be glad I'm letting you have the animal." Was all he said to him before motioning to men that stood outside the room. He pointed to the women "Take then to the barn." And walked out followed by his men.

The tall man looked Timber over and pushed the still form with his foot. "You are going to make me some money."

Breaker chewed his gum as he scanned the computer website again. Finding the right components for the computers was a job and required that he go through channels for the specific ones he wanted. It was boring but he had good companionship as he looked over at a specific yeoman. He grinned at her as she smiled back.

Ripcord walked briskly in and Breaker groaned.

"Have you heard anything? Where are they going now?" Ripcord asked as he got closer to Breaker's station.

"Listen, you can't keep coming in every few hours asking if Scarlett and Cat are coming back yet. It is their R&R."

"Aw, come on, buddy. I mean, if it was your girl out there, wouldn't you miss her?"

Breaker thought for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, I'll call her phone…just to see how they…" Just then an alarm went off. "Oh,my…" Breaker's fingers flew over the buttons. "It's Scarlett's link alarm. She would only turn it on if something was wrong." They watched as some blips came up on the image of Colorado. Two stationary and one moving. Cat and Scarlett's phones, that they had taken with them, had locator chips in them. Breaker was the few that could call up the code to bring them up.

"Which one is that one?" Ripcord pointed to the moving one.

"That is Timber's." Breaker said. He was kind of glad that Cat had a locator chip put into Timber's collar. "Scarlett's and Cat's are stationary at the ranch." They stared at the moving one. "Timber's traveling at about sixty miles an hour."

"He can't travel at that speed? Who would he be going with?" Hawk said as he and Snake Eyes came up.

Breaker looked over at Snake Eyes.

The ninja's visor was moving as the blip moved away. *He wouldn't leave Cat and go with someone else like that.* He signed.

Hawk also kept an eye on the screen, moving from one blip to the others.

"Sir, Scarlett and Cat haven't shown any sign of moving. If Timber was taken, one of them would have probably called by now."

"Call Duke and Heavy Duty, tell them to get ready to board a Howler. Now, Breaker!" When he saw that Breaker hesitated. He turned to Snake Eyes and nodded as the ninja saluted as he hurried away. Hawk turned back to the screen and wondered about his two Joes.

It had been Scarlett's idea for the place for their R&R, she had been there before. She had needed a vacation and wanted to take Cat with her. He had been hoping that with Timber at their side, they would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends**

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, here's another chapter. I thank you for the reviews. Please be patient for the next one, I am working very slowly. Sorry.**

Groaning, Scarlett slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached and pounded as she tried to lift it.

"Scarlett?"

It was Cat who spoke and she didn't sound very well.

"Whatever you do, don't get up fast."

Scarlett contemplated the advice, considered what to do, and slowly turned her head in the direction she had heard Cat speak. She saw Cat sitting with her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett said carefully.

Cat raised her head and tried to grin. "Yep, and as soon as I find the guy hitting my head with the hammer, I'll be better."

Scarlett chuckled and winced. "Whatever they used, it was potent, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Cat leaned back against a wall and closed her eyes. "Deep breathing helps some."

Taking a few deep breaths, Scarlett's head cleared a little. Enough so that she sat up and looked at their cell for the first time. She saw that they were in an empty room with only a door and a few vents. The vents were small, but fresh air was coming in regularly.

"Have you tried the door?" Scarlett moved closer to Cat and also leaned against the wall.

"Not yet, but I'm getting ready to because I haven't seen Timber." There was anger in Cat's voice.

Scarlett looked around and realized that they were the only ones in the room. The lobo was nowhere to be seen.

Cat turned to the door and whispered. "Someone's coming." She moved her arm a little. "I won't be able to tackle anyone yet."

Scarlett silently agreed. Whatever they had been hit with, it was taking too long to recover. Scarlett waited silently the door opened to reveal their captor. She heard Cat's intake of breath as the man came into view.

"Storm Shadow." Scarlett said.

Saying nothing, Storm Shadow stood over them; looking from one to the other. He smiled as he reached down and lifted Cat's chin. After moving her head from side to side, he let her go and moved to Scarlett to do the same thing.

Scarlett pulled her head away quickly and regretted it. Her breath came in gasps as pain blinded her for a second. She felt Storm Shadow grab her chin and raise her head.

"The pain will disappear in a few minutes…or so I've been told." Storm Shadow grinned.

"What do you want with us?" Scarlett said.

"The Commander will fill you in when he sees you." He straightened and headed for the door. "I'm sure you will find it…enlightening." When he closed the door, they heard the lock click.

Cat jumped to her feet, swayed a little, but headed for the door anyway.

"Cat?" Scarlett slowly got to her feet and leaned against the wall, breathing hard as she tried to keep from falling.

"I am not going to wait here for the 'Commander' to show up. I'm getting out of here." She tested the door and found it solid and no access to the lock on their side. Hand on the wall to steady her; Cat looked up at the vents that were about two feet above them. "How steady are you?" She came up to Scarlett and looked at her with concern.

"If I need to, I can run a mile." She said determinedly. It was then she noticed that Cat had her boots on with her shorts and night top.

Cat sat down and reached into the left boot to pull out a small tool. She stood up and pointed to the vent above their heads. "Do you think you can give me a boost?"

Scarlett nodded and braced herself.

Snake Eyes slowly looked around the corner of the hallway. For now it was empty and at eleven at night it was quiet. He moved quickly to the door at the end of the hallway. He made sure once more that this was where the signal of the locators was coming from before opening it slowly. His jaw clenched when he saw shelves of objects; it was a storage room. He entered and found what he was looking for. In a box were the phones with other objects that belonged to the missing women. He pocketed the phones. Searching brought the suitcases and bags with their clothing and shoes. Nothing gave him a clue where the women were. He looked out of the store room and went out.

"Snake Eyes, what have you found?" Ripcord's voice came over the communicator.

Jaw clenching in irritation, Snake Eyes tapped on his wrist-writer.

"Nothing?"

"Rip, will you leave him alone. He knows what to do." Heavy Duty's voice took over. "Keep up the search, Snake."

Acknowledging, Snake Eyes continued his search of the ranch house. As he made his way to where plans said the office sat, he mulled over where he would have to search first. When he heard someone coming, he stopped.

"Really don't understand why they want to keep those two women. If they are Joes, we should kill them." One viper said as they walked down the hall.

"The Commander said that we should keep them for him. If you want to go against Storm Shadow, then, be my guest."

"No thank you. I've seen what he can do."

"Okay, let's just go check on them before the Commander gets here. It was a good idea to buy this place. It's a good cover." They walked on not stopping until they reached a turn and disappeared. They never noticed the dark shape that had been above them.

Snake Eyes silently dropped down to the floor. They knew where the girls were, so he followed as quickly as he could. He silently wished to meet up with his 'brother', if he was still here. Once that was done, they would follow the locator to Timber.

Scarlett slowly inched her way through the vent. It was a tight fit but with bare feet and the silk nightgown, but she was making headway. Once in a while, she would pause and receive a tap to the bottom of her foot. Cat was still with her.

After Cat had opened the vent, she gave Scarlett a boost and then easily followed her into the vent. One thing she hated was that she had to leave the boots behind. She wouldn't have been able have traction with them; but the real loss was the small weapons and tools that were hidden in them. She hoped that Snake Eyes wouldn't be angry for leaving them behind.

"Cat?" Scarlett had stopped again. She called back, hoping Cat could hear her. "There's a 'T' here. Wait a minute." After a few seconds she felt a breeze, so Scarlett began moving and turned left. After going for at least ten feet, Scarlett paused and received another tap on her foot. She continued, she hoped, in the direction of their freedom.

Snake Eyes had followed the two outside and to the barn. When they entered a door that showed stairs, he hesitated enough to let them go down and around a corner before he followed. They seemed to be the only ones here at the ranch, but Snake Eyes knew looks can be deceiving. He was proven right as, ten feet in, two other vipers greeted the first; they were guarding a room in the hallway they were in. Cobra had one fault; there were too many places in which a ninja could hide in their bases.

"We're here to check on those Joes." Said one of the first two vipers.

"It's been quiet so far. Storm Shadow left here about fifteen minutes ago."

"We know, that's why we're here, he wants to know if they've recovered enough to be moved. That gas has a kick that lasts a while."

One of the guards shrugged and turned to open the door.

Snake Eyes tensed, ready to rush in and dispatch the guards to get to the girls. He was a little pleased and suprised as the guards stood shock and then called an alarm. One ran into the room as the others turned to push a button.

"They've escaped! They got out somehow!"

The one that went into the room came out holding a pair of soft boots. "They got out through the vents. They could be almost anywhere!" He dropped the boots and all together, they ran toward the entrance up the stairs.

Looking around carefully Snake Eyes came out of the shadows and grabbed up the boots. Tucking them into his belt, he moved quickly and quietly to the entrance.  
>_<p>

Putting the small tool aside, Scarlett pushed the vent cover away and crawled out. She looked around as she heard Cat climb out and stood up beside her.

"How did you know…" Cat began to ask then looked around also. "Oh."

They were standing in the barn with its small rows of stalls.

"We were at the ranch all the time." Scarlett said.

"Then we can get to the car and get out of here." Cat said as she started to head for the ranch house, but stopped as Scarlett grabbed her arm.

"Can't, I left the keys in our room." Scarlett looked down at herself.

Cat did the same and grinned sheepishly. "I supposed you don't have a spare on you, huh?" When she saw Scarlett shake her head, she thought for a moment and then nodded. "Come on." She headed for the tack room and grabbed a lead rope, bridle, and bucket.

"What are you going to do?" Scarlett asked as Cat handed her the bridle.

"Going to get us out of here." Cat said as she tied the lead rope around her waist and got a little feed into the bucket. "I'm going to get one of the horses and we'll get to the next town and call."

"How are you going to do that? All of the horses are loose in the corral and you're going to need a longer rope to get one, aren't you?"

Cat grinned. "Nope."

They both jumped as an alarm sounded.

"Uh-oh, we've got to hurry." Scarlett ran to a saddle.

"We don't have time. Just go to the corral gate and open it as soon as I get a horse." Cat grabbed her arm and ran to the corral at the back of the barn.

Scarlett ran to the gate and waited as she saw Cat go into the corral shaking the bucket of feed. She saw, although spooked by the alarm, a few head over to Cat as soon as they realized what she had and push to get their heads in.

Cat looked the horses over and with her free hand grabbed a grey gelding she had ridden yesterday. She put the bucket down and, using the lead rope around his neck, led it Scarlett.

"The bridle!" Cat easily slipped the bridle on and leaped onto the grey's back. She reached down as shouts sounded. "Come on, Scarlett!" She urged above the shots that were ringing out.

Scarlett grabbed her hand and for a second, Cat faltered but with a strong yank, Scarlett was on the grey behind her.

"Keep a good hold on me!" Cat kicked and gave a yell. "Heeyaw, giddup!"

Scarlett gasped and nearly fell as the grey leaped forward, but Cat reached back and held her on. Scarlett saw the other horses in the corral follow as they ran for the trails in the lightening day. Now she understood why Cat wanted her to open the gate. The vipers couldn't get a clear shot, but she hissed as something bit into her arm and side.

"Scarlett?"

"I'm fine; keep going!" Scarlett clasped her hands together around Cat's waist and closed her eyes. She tried hard to do as Cat did while the grey ran. She could feel the animal's muscles as Cat made the animal weave toward the trails.

They didn't see a dark figure take out the vipers and run past the barn and ranch house, thru the trees toward the road.

Snake Eyes hesitated at the tree line and listened. He heard the thundering of the horses as they made their way through the trees and wondered if Cat would head for the road after she got further away. He tapped on his communicator.

"What do you mean, they're on a horse?" Heavy Duty's voice came over the headset.

Tap, tap.

"Which way?"

Tap, tap.

"Got you. Do you want us to wait for you?"

Tap, tap, and tap.

"Okay, we'll be back for you after we get Scarlett and Cat." Heavy Duty signed off.

Snake Eyes nodded absently to the trees and motioned with his hand. His head lowered as Storm Shadow stepped out of the trees and approached him.

"I was expecting you, Brother." He said as he stopped about ten feet away. "Something told me you would arrive if those two were detained."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I've got it! It's up. I finally got this chapter up. Thank you, Karma9 for all you help and advice. I hope this is good. New computer!** (I don't own anything in GIJOE universe or it's affiliates. I just love to write.)

...

Cat pulled up the horse. She looked around carefully and noticed they were close to the road.

"I don't hear anything. I think we lost them." She looked back at her passenger. When Scarlett slumped a little, she started to panic. "Are you OK?" She jumped off and helped the slightly taller woman dismount. "You're bleeding!"

"I'll be okay as soon as we get to a phone." Scarlett held her arm.

"Until then, we need to stop the bleeding." Cat said as she dropped the reins and tore a piece of her shirt. She wrapped it around Scarlett's arm. She hissed as she lifted the arm and spied more blood. "It went all the way through."

Scarlett nodded. "I can feel the bullet in my side. I might have a cracked rib."

"I know it will be difficult, but you have to get back on the horse. It's a long way to the next phone and I don't think I can carry you when you get weaker."

Scarlett smiled. "Maybe I can get some rest against a tree and wait…"

"No, way, Jose. I'm not going to leave you!" Cat stood up and pointed. "Now, please excuse the disrespect; you will get on that horse and we'll go get some help!" Cat took a step, but stopped and looked down the road. "Never mind, let's hide." She grabbed up the reins and helped Scarlett to her feet as they ran back into the trees. As she pulled the horse as best as she could to hide it, she turned and saw the van, with Heavy Duty driving, go by.

"It's the guys!" Scarlett said as she saw the same thing.

Cat dropped the reins and, waving her arms, ran screaming to the road.

"Stop! Stop! Come back!" She skidded to a stop when the brake lights came on and the van started backing up. She ran back to Scarlett, who was laughing with relief.

"Somehow I knew that they would show up," Scarlett said as Cat helped her stand up and walk toward the road.

...

Breathing hard, Snake Eyes jumped back and raised his sword.

Storm Shadow gasped out his next words. "I will retrieve the women after I take care of you! They will serve Cobra better after Dr Mindbender and the Commander get done with them." He took a step forward.

Snake Eyes motioned one time. *Why?*

Eyes crinkling as he smiled, Storm Shadow said. "Let's just say that females are better for a new experiment that is being use."

"Snake, we got them and we're on our way back." came Heavy Duty's voice over Snake Eyes head set. Under his own mask, Snake Eyes . *Not today.* with that, he tossed a smoke pellet that carried a punch.

Storm Shadow coughed as he tried to clear his tearing eyes of the acrid smoke. He growled as he blinked again and again, but it still a few seconds to clear his vision enough to look around. He took a step, but stopped as a call come over his own communicator.

"Storm Shadow, where are you?"

"Not far, Commander." He glared in the direction of the road. "I was chasing two escapees."

"Well, get over here! I want to get these females we already have to the lab." Storm Shadow winced as he heard cursing over the headset. "How unfortunate that the nanomites I have are so inferior that only females are affected. Well, return. We will get more subjects later at the other places we've acquired."

"Yes, sir." Storm Shadow clenched his jaw, as he turned back toward the ranch house.

...

"I wondered why you showed up." Cat said as she and Ripcord helped Scarlett treat her wounds. She had been given a jacket to wear and Scarlett had a blanket wrapped around her.

Scarlett looked up at her and grinned woozily. "This was the first time I ever had to use the link alarm."

"Now, Scarlett, please, just rest. We'll get you to the 'Pit' as soon as we can." Ripcord said when they finished and he tucked the blanket around her.

Cat turned toward Duke. "But we didn't see Snake Eyes. Where was he when we left? Did he go after Timber?"

Heavy Duty spoke up. "He typed that you had gotten away on the horse and said for us to come back when we got you." He gave a quick glanced back. He, Ripcord, and Duke had been shocked and angry when they saw how the girls looked. Now, with Scarlett patched up as best as they could and sedated, he noticed that Cat was shivering. "Are you okay, Cat?"

"Yes, sir. My adrenaline level just went down, that's all." She pulled the jacket tighter around her. She tried to stand as the van slowed and Snake Eyes got in. *What happened to Timber? Do you know where he is?* her hands flew as she talked.

Snake Eyes grabbed her hands and held them until she calmed. He had her sit down and went to check on Scarlett.

"She's going to be okay as soon as we get her back to the pit." Ripcord said, after filling him in. His face showed only concern as Snake Eyes gently touched a now sleeping Scarlett's forehead, moving stray hair from her face. Ripcord and he looked at each other for a moment, and then Snake Eyes nodded.

"We're on our way to rendezvous with the Howler." Heavy Duty said.

"But…what about…" Cat started but stopped as she looked at Scarlett. She bit her lip as she pushed thoughts of Timber aside and considered how to help Scarlett. "Will she be okay until we get to the Pit? How long before we get there?"

"A few hours. Why?" Heavy Duty asked.

"If I can make a phone call, we can get her help in about thirty minutes. Will you trust me?" Cat moved to the passenger seat and looked at Heavy Duty.

"Gunshot wounds have to be reported in the US."

"Not if there are ways to get around it." She reached for the phone and started dialing before anyone said anything. Heavy Duty glanced her way when she began to speak in Spanish and at the same time, was signing.

[Cousin, I need your help. Are you near your office?] Cat paused. [No, not me this time, it's a friend. Uh-huh. We'll be there in about…] "How long before we can get to Oklahoma?" She asked Heavy Duty.

"Twenty minutes. We're at the Howler now."

[You heard?] Cat nodded. [We'll be there.] She hung up and looked at Heavy Duty. "Ready for the directions?" She saw Heavy Duty glare at her.

"First-who were you talking to?"

"One of my cousins. She and her husband are doctors. Well, actually, my doctors. They were employed by the company I work for…worked for, I mean, but they're still my doctors. She can keep things discreet, if need be."

Clenching and unclenching his jaw, Heavy Duty pulled the van into the hold of the Howler. "Okay, where do we head from here?"

Cat nodded when she suddenly noticed that Snake Eyes was holding out her boots. "My boots! I thought they were lost for good!" She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Cat, we're waiting for the directions." Heavy Duty ordered

"Sorry." Cat gave the directions and turned to Snake Eyes. "Now, how do we get Timber back?"

...

Timber opened his eyes to the strange people that walked up to his cage door and took in the smells around him. He growled as someone opened a panel and shoved a bowl of meat and a bowl of water in. He gave them both a sniff but didn't touch them, especially the food. His masters had not given it to him and he didn't accept food from strangers.

"He still won't eat." Again, Timber growled at the strangers. The man, who spoke, smelled of other animals.

"Leave it. He'll eat when he's hungry. Maybe he'll eat after his fight tonight." The other man who answered smelled of cologne that stung Timber's nose. Timber moved to the back of the cage again and sat staring at the men.

"How do you know he'll fight?" Asked the first man.

"If he doesn't, he'll be killed. It's up to him, but the way he woke up from whatever they drugged him with, shows he's a fighter. Isn't that right?" He leaned down to take a closer look at Timber. "If he wins, he'll have been worth the two hundred I paid for him."

"I still think that was a lot for an untried animal, no matter how large it is.

"I think he'll be worth it. Did you see those teeth?" The man with the cologne stood up and pointed to another cage. "Let his first fight be with Bruiser; he's still young and this will be a challenge for both of them."

"What are we going to call him?"

As they stared at Timber, he growled at them again. He saw them smile as the first man said a word. "Lobo." Timber growled as they both nodded. When they walked away, Timber just sat and stared at the door. He got up only to sniff at his collar that hung on a nail outside his cage. It still had the scent of his masters. After taking a good whiff, he went to the back and lay down again. He would be patient as possible until he could make his escape.

...

"Ripcord, please sit down. You're making me nervous." Heavy Duty said as Ripcord passed in front of him again. He looked over at Cat who was curled up on a chair and was sound asleep; or so it seemed. Duke grabbed his friend and pulled him down to a chair.

"I'm sure the doctor is doing the best she can and will tell us something as soon as she comes out." Duke said trying to reassure him. They had been a little surprised when they landed near a field and a van had met them. Cat assured them that her cousins had the right equipment to do what was necessary and so they followed in their own van to the small clinic.

The door to the back opened and the doctor came out with a small smile on her face. Everyone jumped to their feet, even Cat who looked around a bit bleary eyed.

"She's stable enough for you to take her to your own doctor. She doesn't have a broken rib, or internal injuries, but she's going to need rest. I'm glad you stopped here; I don't know where you were going, but if she had waited a little longer, she might not have recovered quickly." She looked over at Cat. "Gatita, your friend is awake and is asking when she can leave." The doctor grinned. "She sounds very strong willed."

Heavy Duty approached the doctor. "Thank you, Ma'am, for at least closing the clinic for this…"

"I was at a family gathering when Gatita called. I know that she only calls like that in emergencies. Which reminds me," She turned to Cat. "Are you going to be able to come to the get-together?"

Cat sighed. "Can't, Prima, got to go back to report as soon as we get my friend to our doctor."

Disappointed, the doctor frowned. "I understand, but everyone still misses you. Are you sure…?" When she looked back and saw Cat's eyes, she nodded, understanding. "You may get your friend, she's ready to travel." She handed Heavy Duty a paper as he went by. "Your physician will understand these instructions. Have a good trip." When he went through the door, she reached out and gathered Cat in a hug. "Take care, Gatita. We'll see you when you get time." [Remember, we miss you a lot and still want to hear from you once in a while. Don't get hurt and we love you,] She said in Spanish.

[Love you, too, Prima. Tell everyone 'hi' and I love them.] Cat said.

Carrying a still groggy, but protesting Scarlett, Heavy Duty called to the youngest team member. "Cat, let's go. Thank you again, Doctor…?"

"Carrillo" She said and waited by the door as they went out, got into their van, and left. She sighed as she smiled. As Carrillo locked the door again, she looked back at her assistant and husband who stood in the inner doorway.

"She seems healthy and happy. It's been a while since we've seen her that way, hasn't it?" The man said.

Carrillo nodded. "That is right, Vida, and she is. We all saw it when she came to visit the last time. Why didn't you come out and greet her, Tomas?"

"What, and leave our patient all by herself to try and get up to leave? Besides, I needed to clean up so we can get back." He handed her a purse and reached back to open the door for her. "After you, mi medica."

"Gracias, mi Amor. Did you get our rings from the shelf?" Carrillo grinned as she was handed her wedding ring. "Let's go back to the party before they start worrying."

...

Heavy Duty turned to the highway. "How are you feeling, Scarlett?

Her words slightly slurred, Scarlett answered "I've been better, Heavy, but I'll live. Where did Snake go?" She lay on the bench.

Cat came up to her. "He took the bike and is following Timber's signal. He'll let us know what happens. Right now, we are headed for the Howler to take you back to the Pit." Cat said as she tried to get her comfortable. "You know him; he'll do what he can to do what needs to be done. You, right now, need to have Doc look at you and…"

"What about Timber?" Scarlett saw Cat's face become pained, before she gave Scarlett a smile.

"Snake is tracking Timber's signal. He'll tell us when he finds him. I trust my brother to get our partner." Cat tucked the blanket around Scarlett and made sure the pillow was adjusted under her head. "I trust him with Timber's and my life." She gave Scarlett a look. *He cares a lot about you , too*

Scarlett just smiled as she closed her eyes. "I know, I know." She drifted off.

Cat sat down and mused as they headed down the road.

**Hope you like. Still working on #4 and hope to have it up soon. Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Finally got the last chapter of this one up. Sorry it took so long; had to get new computer and it was a pain to get used to and moving was a hassle, too. I don't own any thing of GI Joe and its affiliation and I don't make money on my writing.

Snake Eyes studied the scene in front of him. He had followed Timber's signal to this place far back into a stand of trees a few miles away from the main road. The clearing was at least two acres wide and two across, with a large barnlike building to one side and surrounded with at least sixty; seventy vehicles. He looked over the many cars that were in the clearing; wondering what kind of business it was that they would want a large animal like the lobo? They even had men that were armed with semiautomatics patrolling the lot. Even from 50 yards away he could hear the screaming and cheering that was going on inside the building.

He had already contacted the team and told them that he had reached the place. They had delayed their return to the Pit; much to his annoyance; and said they would wait for him. He tried to tell them to head to the base, but it wasn't until he heard Scarlett's voice telling him that she would wait for his return, that he complied but not before he sent back a few choice words to her.

It wasn't long before he noticed two men carrying a bundle out of a back door and dropping it near the trees and returned to the building. Circling the parking lot, he went to where they had dropped the bundle. When he reached the spot, his jaw tightened as he spied the bloodied bodies of several large dogs. They had taken Timber to a dog fighting ring! He hesitated only long enough to let the team know what was happening before he crept his way through the cars, past the guards, and found another side door to quickly slip inside. The din inside was deafening but it was not enough to deter him as he quickly; carefully; made his way up and down the aisles. He stopped when he saw two guards standing near a doorway that led where all the cheering was coming from; but they seemed more interested in what was going on the other side of the door than behind them.

Snake Eyes finally came to the cage he wanted. Timber threw himself at the barrier that was between them. Giving him a signal to sit, Snake Eyes reached for the collar that hung on a nail, opened the door, and then motioned for Timber to come along.

Timber launched himself at his master, even though the ruckus of the animals nearby drowned out the whining that came from his throat. He saw Snake Eyes make a sign and followed his master closely as the ninja ran for the entrance he had come in.

Snake Eyes reached for the door handle just as bullets hit the frame. So much for getting away unnoticed; now the guards outside would be on the alert.

Snake Eyes and Timber weaved in and out of the parked cars, trying to dodge the hail of bullets that hit around them. He hesitated only to give Timber a signal and headed for some of the guards in the parking lot.

Low to the ground, Timber tackled one guard and broke his arm; turned and knocked one guard flat before heading back to his master who had reached the motorcycle. He snorted a little as the ninja started the cycle and took off. Snake Eyes knew that the lobo would keep up with the bike as he headed down the road.

Snake Eyes slowed a little as Heavy Duty's voice came over his headset.

"Snake, we got your signal and we are about four clicks away to the East. We've called the local law and told them about the ring. You better high tail it out of there…now!"

Snake Eyes acknowledged the order and headed for the rendezvous that been sent to him. After about a mile, he abandoned the cycle and ran the rest of the way to the ship. As soon as he entered, Timber left his side and ran into Cat's arms. He watched with a bit of satisfaction as Cat hugged and roughhoused with the lobo. He went over to sit on the other side of Scarlett, who sat near Ripcord.

"Ooh, I missed you, you big crazy thing." Cat cooed as she gave Timber another hug. She then sat down on one of the seats and watched as Timber went over to Scarlett and gently put his head on her knee. Ears back, Timber looked up at the woman's eyes and whined a little.

"What's wrong, boy?" Scarlett said as she slowly reached out and scratched behind his ears.

"He knows you're hurt." Cat said as the lobo whined again.

"Lie down and rest, Scarlett." Piped up Ripcord. "We'll be at the Pit in no time and Doc will evaluate whatever else needs to be done."

"We still need to find out what happened to those people that were at the ranch when we were taken." Scarlett said as she leaned back. "What did Duke and Heavy come up with?" She saw a small gesture come from Snake Eyes. "We were discussing what Storm Shadow said to you and I got to thinking…I noticed that there were some women staying at the ranch when we arrived, but I didn't see them after we had been there a few days."

Cat spoke up as she sat on his other side. "I didn't think of anything at the time, but Scarlett did ask one time if they were on the trails."

"I was told they had left the day after we got there." Scarlett's eyes closed a little as she spoke. "'Should have realized something from the start when I saw the cars on the day I asked." Her voice faded as she leaned her head back. "The cars were gone later." She whispered before starting to doze, much to Ripcord's annoyance, leaning on Snake Eyes' shoulder.

Heavy Duty and Duke soon joined them. Heavy glanced over at the sleeping Scarlett before speaking.

"Breaker has found a few reports of a few vacationers disappearing from other vacation spots. Hawk is sending teams over to there to check them out." He motioned to Scarlett and Cat. "He wants them to both to get checked out at the Pit."

Snake Eyes saw Cat tense a bit and he gave her a sign to wait as Heavy continued to speak.

"When we get back, we're to report and debrief for the next mission."

All nodded.

Snake Eyes turned to Cat.

"I don't need to see the Doc. I'm fine."

*How bad is your headache?*

Cat started then turned away before answering. "It's not that bad." She could feel the glare from behind the visor. Before she turned back to face him, she looked at Timber, who had curled up at their feet.

*Order.*

She nodded *Yes, sir.*

Snake Eyes barely nodded in return. He had noticed that both Scarlett and Cat had the look of pain on their faces, even though Scarlett had been the only one shot. Timber seemed the only one not affected by whatever had gassed them. In fact, the lobo seemed to be in better shape that the women. He moved his foot a little and Timber shifted toward it. Snake Eyes accommodated the animal by rubbing Timber's neck with his foot for the rest of the way back to the Pit.

Again, I am sorry for the lateness in finishing this story. There will be a continuation on the one called "Friends Chapter 2".


End file.
